


"It could be worse."

by Fuzzyfather



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, Drabble, Hux is just????, Kylo is just Sad and Angry, M/M, This is Bad, i can't write them for shit, im sorry, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyfather/pseuds/Fuzzyfather
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux get captured by the Resistance and everything is a mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance

“It could be worse,” Kylo sighed and looked over at his boyfriend, Hux. Kylo had given up on complaining and yelling.

The ginger General looked over at him and scowled. “How could it possibly be worse, Ren? Honestly, I’d rather be _dead_ on a battle field somewhere than have been captured by the Resistence and stuck in a prison cell with _you_.”

“How is _that_ any better?” Kylo spat.

“Because at least then I would've died with _some honor_ other than having no honor by being captured!” Hux snapped at Kylo.

“It's not my kriffing fault that we were captured!”

“Then who's fault is it, Ren?!”

“I… I don't know! How would I know, Hux?!” Kylo felt his eyes start to sting with the unwanted tears forming in his eyes. He wished that he had his helmet to cover up the fact that he was crying.

Hux rolled his eyes and turned away, folding his arms. He wanted to hate Kylo Ren for this. He _really_ wanted to hate him for getting them captured.

_“We’re going to execute the General, Rey,” Kylo had heard his mother say to Rey. She continued, “I’m still deciding what we shall do with Kylo Ren. Thank you, Rey.”_

_“Yes, General,” Rey had simply replied._

Kylo felt the hot tears running down his cold cheeks at the thought of Hux being executed. He started sobbing at the thought of Hux even dying.

Hux turned to his boyfriend and sighed. He saw the light red forming on Kylo’s cheeks as his tears ran down them. “Maybe it could be worse,” Hux mumbled. Kylo kept crying so Hux assumed that Kylo didn't hear him.

_Execute…_

_Execute…_

_Execute the General…_

_The General…_

_Execute the General…_

_The General…_

Between sobs, Kylo said, “I will not… let them… kill you…”

“You can't stop it, Ren. It is what it is. I am willing to die,” Hux told him. Kylo cried out in frustration.

_Execute the General…_

_It could be worse._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this


End file.
